


《We Got A Secert》

by davareta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davareta/pseuds/davareta
Summary: 急急走入地鐵站的金髮男子一直沒有放慢腳步，他看了眼手錶上的指針，表情嚴肅地朝走道裡成排的置物櫃走去，摸出褲口袋裡的鑰匙，打開置物櫃拿出自己的背包，接著便往男廁走去。進了廁所後他找了間空著的單間，鎖上門後把包包在掛鉤上掛好，接著開始脫去身上的衣物，連同內褲還有襪子，直到自己一絲不掛。入秋的天氣微涼，他知道自己最好趕緊準備好換穿的衣服，從包包裡抽出一個袋子把原本身上的衣服都裝好後，他拎出另一個鼓鼓的袋子拿在手上，從裡頭掏出另一套衣物，還有一雙明顯比他現在腳上套著的帆布鞋還要小上許多的鞋子。準備都已經就緒，接下來只要等待那熟悉的痛覺，不過這比幾個小時前的那次輕鬆許多，少了被撕裂般的痛楚，只是有明顯的擠壓感。緊閉著眼，他的眉間擠出深深的溝壑，直到所有的感覺消失，剩下秋夜涼涼的空氣提醒他得趕緊穿上衣服，他才趕忙把早就準備好的衣物拾起，讓自己變得細瘦的胳膊傳過布帛。





	《We Got A Secert》

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個每天只有幾個小時是壯壯版其他時間都是豆芽的一般人史蒂夫每次和東尼約會都在趕時間回家，有時候脫身晚了要急急忙忙跑回家還要吸氣管擴張劑然後被室友巴奇念念念，並且史蒂夫並不知道東尼是鋼鐵人的AU腦洞，必須說角色可能OOC得有點嚴重，還請見諒> <

亮黃色的跑車闖進入夜後變得靜謐的街道，在地鐵站附近的人行道邊停了下來，車上的駕駛穿著燙得筆挺的襯衫和西服背心，蓄著精心修剪出獨特形狀的鬍子，有著一對和他的深色髮絲相同顏色的眼瞳，他伸手將車檔打到N檔，然後解開副駕位置的門鎖，向右轉過頭去，看著穿著白上衣、深藍連帽外套的金髮男子一邊解開安全帶一邊對著他眨了眨那雙在夜色裏依舊清楚能看見一點綠的藍眼。  
「真的不能再多待一下？」  
蓄鬍的男子也對著對方眨了眨眼，這是和對方開始約會以來，他問得最多次的一個句子，金髮男子笑了起來，嘴角的弧度很甜，像是糖度極高的蜜桃。  
「我室友很敏感，開門聲都會讓他醒來，我不能再晚了，我很抱歉。」  
他的藍色眼睛裡滿滿是誠懇，蓄鬍男子很熟悉這個答案，他聳了聳肩。  
「你確定你的室友不是你的奶奶？」  
玩笑的開口，換來對方一個低頭靦腆的輕笑。  
「上帝保佑我親愛的奶奶，他在神的懷抱了，晚安，東尼，我真的該走了。」  
把手搭在車門的把手上，金髮男子說著作勢要開門，被喊做東尼的人趕緊拉住對方的左手。  
「再給我一秒就好。」  
他說著，然後靠近對方白皙的面頰，輕輕地偷了一個吻，而肉眼可見的紅色在吻落下的位置瞬間散開，金髮男子有點驚訝的側過頭看著他，又重複了一次晚安後匆匆地打開車門，然後邁開大步消失在地鐵站。  
東尼深吸了口氣把自己全然地靠向座椅，自己是太急了點嗎？那個在臉頰的吻讓對方覺得唐突嗎？但這真的是自己有過的關係中，數一數二緩慢的進展了，約會三個月了，別說牽手了，他們最親近的肢體接觸只有自己給對方買咖啡交到對方手上時碰到指尖的瞬間啊！  
放棄思考，東尼把車檔打到D檔，然後踩住油門，疾馳離去。

急急走入地鐵站的金髮男子一直沒有放慢腳步，他看了眼手錶上的指針，表情嚴肅地朝走道裡成排的置物櫃走去，摸出褲口袋裡的鑰匙，打開置物櫃拿出自己的背包，接著便往男廁走去。  
進了廁所後他找了間空著的單間，鎖上門後把包包在掛鉤上掛好，接著開始脫去身上的衣物，連同內褲還有襪子，直到自己一絲不掛。  
入秋的天氣微涼，他知道自己最好趕緊準備好換穿的衣服，從包包裡抽出一個袋子把原本身上的衣服都裝好後，他拎出另一個鼓鼓的袋子拿在手上，從裡頭掏出另一套衣物，還有一雙明顯比他現在腳上套著的帆布鞋還要小上許多的鞋子。  
準備都已經就緒，接下來只要等待那熟悉的痛覺，不過這比幾個小時前的那次輕鬆許多，少了被撕裂般的痛楚，只是有明顯的擠壓感。  
緊閉著眼，他的眉間擠出深深的溝壑，直到所有的感覺消失，剩下秋夜涼涼的空氣提醒他得趕緊穿上衣服，他才趕忙把早就準備好的衣物拾起，讓自己變得細瘦的胳膊傳過布帛。

史蒂夫一走出地鐵站，驟降的溫度讓他後悔沒有帶上更厚一些的外套，停頓了一秒思考要不要乾脆把剛才脫下的連帽外套再掏出來穿上，但一旁路邊的鐘錶店門外那準點報時的咕咕鐘適時的發出了鳥鳴，提醒他已經九點整了，他的室友巴奇就快要下班了，他得趕在對方到家前回去，這個念頭讓他馬上放棄保暖，而是選擇快步轉彎走入一旁的小巷，抄近路來到自家公寓前。  
布魯克林區的舊公寓都是一個樣，細細窄窄的樓梯，他不止一次埋怨自己為什麼當初要選擇和巴奇一起合租在頂樓，而不是二樓那間坪數小的單人套房，這樣他也不用爬樓梯爬得這麼費力。  
心臟怦怦跳得飛快，他的膝蓋有點發軟，胸膛的起伏也快了起來，呼吸聲裡的雜音竄進他的耳朵，他伸手到背包右邊的邊袋摸了摸，然後才想起今天早上自己把氣管擴張劑忘在了玄關，於是換了個方向，從左邊的邊袋裡抽出了鑰匙，一來到自家門前便趕緊把鑰匙塞進門鎖裡，他需要趕緊進屋子裡，趕緊讓自己的呼吸穩下來。  
還沒來得及轉動鑰匙，門就被向內打開，玄關站著綁著小馬尾的黑髮男子，藍灰色的眼睛讀不出情緒，只是直直地看著站在門外流露著些許驚慌的瘦小青年，對方起伏劇烈的胸膛讓他皺了眉，長手一伸把對方拉進了屋內，關上門前順手把插在門鎖上的鑰匙拔了下來。

被巴奇推到沙發上坐下，史蒂夫的手裡多了自己的小藥瓶，他趕緊把藥瓶塞進自己嘴裡，用力地按下瓶身的按鈕，讓藥劑進入氣管，直到他不再感到喘。  
放下瓶子後，史蒂夫身旁的位子沉了下去，巴奇坐在他身邊，遞給他一杯溫水。  
「你今天回來晚了。」  
巴奇在史蒂夫把杯子湊到嘴邊時開口，這讓史蒂夫不得不把杯子又放了下來，轉過頭看向他的室友，同時也是童年好友的臉。  
「我很抱歉，巴奇，只是…」  
「不用跟我道歉，史蒂夫，我只是希望你好好照顧自己，你知道我的意思。」  
「我明白，我會再更小心的。」  
史蒂夫的眼裡滿是真誠，巴奇嘆了口氣，搔了搔自己的額頭，抿著唇，好一會才又再次開口。  
「聽著，我不是想要干涉你的生活，但我不喜歡你現在約會的對象，雖然我沒見過他，但他為什麼就不能把你準時送回來？」  
看著巴奇焦躁的樣子，史蒂夫忍不住笑了起來。  
「嘿，我是認真的，這代表他不是很守信用！」  
「喔，巴克，你現在真的好像我媽抓到我偷溜去你家玩時站在院子裡對我說教的樣子。」  
「史蒂夫！」  
「我知道你在擔憂什麼，東尼只是想多和我相處一下，但他很尊重和我說好的事。」  
「但這是第三次他送你回來超過時間了。」  
「今天是我不好，我貪吃多點了一份甜點。」  
史蒂夫有點愧疚地說，巴奇從他的表情裡知道那不是實話，史蒂夫一直不擅長說謊。  
「你這個小渾蛋，早點睡吧！」  
他用力的揉了下史蒂夫的金髮，接著便起身回到自己的房間。

史蒂夫知道巴奇並不相信自己，他知道自己很不擅長說謊，但巴奇一直對自己很寬容，這時，他的手機在口袋裡震了震，他這才想起還沒有傳訊息告訴東尼他已經到家了。  
拿出手機，螢幕上是東尼傳來的訊息。  
『到家了？』  
滑動手指進入通訊軟體的頁面，史蒂夫笨拙地打著字，他真的很不擅長使用科技產品。  
『我到家了，今天也很開心，謝謝你。』  
把訊息傳了過去，等了一會，東尼沒有回訊，史蒂夫看著螢幕畫面裡東尼的對話框上顯示的頭像，大腦瞬間回溯了那個下車前的吻，那印在臉頰上的溫度，還有東尼唇邊鬍渣的感觸，他知道自己的臉一定又紅了起來，這時手機又震了一下。  
『我今天嚇到你了嗎？』  
東尼的問句讓史蒂夫歪了歪腦袋，把共處的幾個小時都倒帶一遍後才想到或許對方指的是那個吻。  
『沒有，那感覺很好。』  
把訊息送出後，史蒂夫把自己的臉掩進雙手裡，側身倒在沙發裡，他不知道這樣的回覆會不會顯得很大膽，但除了誠實以對外他也不知道該回覆什麼，改說『不討厭』會好一點嗎？還是『我不在意』才是正解，但那看起來很冷淡，啊，我該怎麼辦，史蒂夫邊想著邊在沙發上翻滾著。  
「小渾蛋，別翻了，快去洗澡睡覺，你忘記你明天還有一百個花束的訂單嗎？」  
巴奇的聲音瞬間讓史蒂夫從自己和自己的對話裡清醒了過來，是啊，想這麼多也沒用，訊息都已經送出去了，與其煩惱自己的用詞不如趕快看一下對方有沒有回覆，然後趕緊洗澡睡覺，明天的確有一百個花束的訂單在等著自己。  
在巴奇扔過來的浴巾打到史蒂夫的腦門上時，他看到對方傳來的『那你允許我明天也這麼做嗎？』，勾起嘴角，史蒂夫紅著臉頰送出了一個表達害羞但同意的貼圖，然後在巴奇嫌棄的眼神的注目下抱著浴巾沖進了浴室。

TBC.


End file.
